The need for an electrical outlet cover for child safety has long been realized. There exists today a safety plug, which is a non-conductive plastic plug which once placed into the wall socket is difficult to remove so that the outlet is unavailable for a child to insert a finger or a conductive object, such as a key, into one of the socket slots. The safety plug is also somewhat difficult for the adult to remove and requires storage when the socket is in use. The safety plug also does not improve the aesthetic attractiveness of the electrical outlet.
Although products have been developed to improve the appearance of light switches, phone jacks and built-in vacuum outlets, electrical outlets still remain an unattractive sight in any wall.